Involvement
by casperfrench
Summary: Alex Olivia slash with a case thrown in there as well due to popular demand. But, you know, mainly Alex/Olivia stuff. Complete. I reckon it's ok, people seemed to think so... read and review please and thank you!
1. Chapter One, 'Simple'

**_'Involvement'_**

_Disclaimer: Well no shit. Fanfiction – the clue's in the title. Not my characters, not my show. Believe me, if they were, there'd be a hell of a lot more sex... _

_Not set after any specific episode, this AO slash fic takes place after a successfully resolved case (no particular one – just that they won and won good). This may be the only chapter, or I may decide to develop it further – we shall see. My first attempt at a Law & Order fic, just because I've started getting into it again. I didn't know I had Hallmark! Anyway, this is M because... well, if is isn't yet it will be soon. Long live Alex... _

Elliot clapped his partner on the shoulder as those in the courtroom got up from the benches and left through the double doors at the back. Olivia smiled at him, then nodded to Fin and Munch who had been watching from the other side.

"'Bout time too" grunted Elliot, picking up his jacket and shaking out his legs. "I hate these benches..."

"Mm, we going for a drink?"

"Sure, ask Fin and Munch, I'm going to ring Kathy, pick up some stuff... see you in 20?"

Olivia nodded, and strolled over to where Fin and Munch were congratulating Alex on a case well won.

"Drinks?"

A murmur of assent came from the two guys, but the ADA stayed silent, looking down at a scuff on her briefcase as Fin and Munch left the courtroom to get a cab. The room was now empty.

"Want to join us Alex?"

"Um, sure. I mean, if that's OK with the rest of... you know with everyone..."

She sounded a lot more unsure of herself when not talking about a case, Olivia was taken aback.

"Of course, it's as much your victory as ours." She paused, glancing slyly at the blonde. "You looked really good up there."

Alex gave a small snort. "No, too many mistakes. I baulked that second question about the sheets and I was totally unprepared for the twist in the closing statement, I had to totally change tact at the last moment..."

Olivia shook her head, she hadn't noticed any of this – Alex's prosecution had seemed flawless – but that hadn't been what she'd meant.

Elliot opened the door and leaned into the room.

"We've got a cab Liv, you coming?"

"Yeah, we both are"

"Ok, well we've only got a seat for one, and that's for whoever wants to sit between the Blues Brothers in the back..." He glanced between the two women. Alex didn't usually come with them, preferring to... well, he didn't know what Alex did in her spare time.

"I have my car" Said both women at the same time.

"Oh, we can take mine"

"No, we'll take mine, I'll drop you back..."

"Take one, take both, take none and walk it – we'll see you by the pool table in fifteen minutes!" Called Elliot as he waved his way out.

Alex and Olivia laughed.

"Come on, I'll drive us both, and you won't have to split a cab fare" Said Alex, smiling.

"Sounds good councillor"

Three hours and many rounds later, the group were finally having a good time. Pre-case drinking was always a slightly solemn affair at first, it usually followed the prosecution of a rape, a murder, or any combination of the two, but to dwell too long on their work would mean a sad and dark life for all of them.

"...and then..." Elliot wiped tears of laughter from his eyes as he recounted the story that had them all in hysterics, "and then this wise-ass kid with acne looks at me and says, he says 'Do you think you're a cop or something?', and I'm like, yeah, I show him my badge and gun and the kid wets himself, starts crying on the floor..."

"And all because of a broken window?" Asked Munch, carrying a tray with another round on it.

"Pretty much!"

"Man, if some punk smashed my car window, I would give the shit a piece of my mind!" Growled Fin, leaning across the table in a sudden movement and spilling a half full bottle of bear into Alex's lap.

"Oh shit!" She leapt up.

"Ah Alex I'm sorry"

"It's ok, at least I didn't break your window huh? I'll just go clean up"

Alex was hovering impatiently by the entrance to the ladies when Olivia joined her a minute later, holding a clump of napkins.

"Here, I thought it might be full in there, always is this time of the night"

"Thanks, what time is it? Shit it's late!"

"Yeah. That's a nice ring Al"

Alex looked at the hand holding a now soggy clump of napkins. A small silver ring with a small red ruby in the centre was the only piece of jewellery she never took off.

"Thanks, I've had it for years... from way back..."

"Who from?"

"Um... my first serious... my first serious girlfriend" Alex didn't meet her eyes, but Olivia didn't miss a beat.

"It's real nice"

The door of the ladies opened, and a woman came out. The corridor was thin, and as the woman pushed past Olivia had to press Alex against the wall. The woman passed, but neither of them moved.

"Um..." Said Alex, after a good few moments had passed.

"Sorry, Al, I didn't realise..." Olivia made to move back, blushing slightly, but Alex instinctively pulled her back.

"No, I wasn't going to say that, I was going to..." her voice trailed off, and she leant forward and kissed Olivia swiftly on the lips.

They broke apart, embarrassed and looking guilty, a split second before Eliot rounded the corner.

"This isn't the men's... the men's is... its the other side of the bar, I'm not going to the ladies 'cause I don't have a... you know... well of course you know 'cause you're women... pretty women too, not like most police officers and lawyers who aren't pretty..." Elliot continued muttering drunkenly to himself as he turned around and wandered over to the other toilet.

"He's drunk" laughed Alex, looking to break the tension.

"He's right. You are a really pretty woman Alex."

"You're just saying that because I kissed you..."

"No, I'm just saying it because it's true."

"Liv, you're beautiful, I'm sorry I kissed you, I don't even know if you're-"

Before she had time to finish the sentence, Olivia kissed her, hard, pressing into her body and robbing her brain of all thought.

It was a good kiss.

When they broke apart, their breathing was fast, their cheeks flushed. Standing there looking at each other for a while, eventually Olivia cleared her throat.

"We should get back to the table"

"Yeah my skirt's still wet... and it reeks of beer... I think I might go home"

"Ok, I'll take a cab later then"

"Yeah, or... you could always come with me" Olivia started, her eyebrow flickered upwards ever so briefly. Alex smiled patiently at her. "I can drop you off at your car – but after I've changed"

"That would be ok"

"Yeah? Then let's leave the guys a bit of cash and get out of here"

Alex's apartment was close to the bar, and the two got there fairly quickly.

"Come on up, I won't be long – I just want to get this into the washing machine quick"

"Baking powder I think is the one that's good for that stuff... or nail polish remover or something" Olivia was babbling as she got out of the car.

The apartment was dark when they got in, Alex flicked the light switch and cursed under her breath.

"Shit, I buy cheap bulbs, sorry – you'll have to wait in the dark" In response, Olivia fished a tiny maglight out of her pocket and switched it on. "Genius Liv. The kitchen lamp should work, hang on..."

In the semi-darkness, Alex expertly dodged coffee tables and dining chairs, switching on the kitchen light. The room, now bathed in a soft yellow glow, was big, housing the kitchen on a raised platform at the side, the dining space, the tv and a couple of small sofas.

"Nice place" remarked Olivia, putting away her torch.

"Thanks... about earlier, would you be interested in... maybe going... out... for dinner or something, sometime?"

"I'd like that Al but... I'm not so sure"

"Oh, ok"

"I'd really, really like that, but with my job and the cases and... it's just sometimes harder to get involved with someone. I'm sorry."

"Oh. I understand." The truth was that she didn't, but she'd be damned if she was going to admit that to Benson. After a moment, Alex gestured towards the bedroom door. "I'd better change my skirt, if you want to get back to your car any time tonight"

"Actually..." Olivia moved forwards, swiftly, until she was right up close to Alex. "I can't go out with you Alex. It's too... hard. But, if it's ok with you, I would really, really like some... sex..." she barely breathed the last word it was so quiet.

Alex leaned forward, kissing Olivia hard and fast, pressing into her as hard as she could. Olivia kissed her back, relieved and longing all at the same time.

"Let's get you out of those wet things..." She murmured into Alex's half open lips. Alex laughed.

"Oh the cliché, detective!" As she unzipped her skirt and stepped out of it, revealing long toned legs in thigh high hold-ups. Her laugh turned into small sounds of pleasure as Olivia began kissing her neck, hard, as she slipped the jacket off Alex's shoulders.

Feeling under dressed and wanting her own back, Alex fumbled quickly with the Olivia's belt, loosening the black trousers, and before Olivia could realise what was happening, Alex slipped her hand down into Olivia's underwear, cupping the damp triangle between the legs of her colleague. Olivia gasped, surprised and broke away from Alex's neck.

"Bedroom" Hissed Alex, pushing Olivia towards the bedroom door.

Half pulling, half pressing into each other, the two stumbled their way onto Alex's bed. By this time, Alex had gotten rid of Olivia's sweater and white t-shirt, and Olivia of Alex's shirt and one stocking. Both pairs of shoes had been kicked off somewhere along the way.

Alex pressed hard into Olivia, both women trying to get every inch of their bodies into contact with the other. With a sudden push of Olivia's hips, Alex felt her pussy dampen, and she moaned in pleasure, giving Olivia the opportunity she wanted to flip Alex over.

Pinned down by Olivia, wrists held above the pillow, Alex lifted her head up to meet Olivia's lips.

"Fuck me Benson" she panted, eyes narrow, "I dare you"

In response, Olivia unhooked Alex's bra, one hand still holding Alex to the bed, and began to suck on her soft flesh. Though she moaned and twisted, Olivia did not let up her hold on Alex, keeping her forced down as she moved down her body, kissing, sucking, nibbling, until she got to the small lacy knickers.

"These are pretty, Councillor, they look good on you..."

"Take them off!" Olivia kissed the damp patch through the cloth "take them off dammit!"

Olivia let go of Alex's arms as she used both hands to slide Alex's underwear off her body, taking the remaining stocking with it.

"Whatever you say Al..." she breathed, as she licked her lips and set to work.


	2. Chapter Two, 'Shit'

_Chapter Two – Shit_

Olivia woke up suddenly, thrashing around on the empty double bed for a moment before realising where she was. As the world came dimly back into focus, the information that her cell phone was ringing dawned on her.

"Shit" She muttered under her breath, taking a second to breath deeply before jack-knifing out of the bed. "Shit, shit, shit, Benson"

"It's me"

"Elliot? Where are you?"

"Outside your apartment, let me in already, there's a scene like a block away"

"I'm not there, I stayed the night on Alex's sofa because I was too drunk to drive" She lied quickly, picking up her watch from the side of the bed and glancing at it.

"Ok, well this thing is causing a hell of a lot of traffic, so you might wanna subway it"

"Sure, give me twenty minutes"

"This victim ain't going anywhere."

"Shit, I'll be there as quick as I can." Hanging up the phone, Olivia started retrieving her clothes from around the apartment.

"Hey" Said a voice from the doorway. "There are some t-shirts in the top drawer over there, sweaters in the closet. Help yourself."

"Thanks," Said Olivia not meeting Alex's eyes. "I have to go quick, there's a scene"

"I'll drive you"

"No." Alex raised an eyebrow at the sharpness of Olivia's reply. "I mean, Elliot said there's traffic, I can take the subway. Thanks for the sweater"

"Thanks for the sex" Remarked Alex, dryly. Olivia started. "No, it's fine. I get it – a one time thing"

"Thank you" Said Olivia softly, getting up. "It's just about all I can take right now." She paused in the doorway, the short distance between herself and the blonde too small. Where last night it had been welcome, this morning it felt too claustrophobic.

"You know where I'll be if you need me" Replied Alex, simply. "With the case, I mean."

"Yeah." And without another word, Olivia left the apartment.

Alex counted to three in the silence.

"Shit."

"Liv?" Said Elliot, in a low voice. Olivia turned around. "You ok, you've been standing there for a long time. You get a good night sleep?"

"Mm." She turned back to the girl who lay there, almost peacefully, on the cold hard tarmac. "She looks like Alex" She whispered, mostly to herself. The girl was wearing a vest top and trousers that were halfway down her legs – explaining why the SVU had been called. She was young, pretty, and blonde. Her hair cascaded down over her forehead, half masking open blue eyes. The lips were slightly parted, and were a rosy red. The rest of her skin was pale, with an almost grey tint to it. It was cold, the air was thin, and Olivia shivered in her borrowed sweater.

"Yeah, a bit. We don't have a name, she had twenty dollars in her pocket, but that was all. It was reported half an hour ago by a cab driver, I took his statement"

"Liz Rogers here yet?"

"On her way. You'd think in the middle of the road like this she'd be noticed pretty quick. What time do garbage, paper round, mail man come round to yours?"

Olivia glanced at her watch, then down the street to her block. It was so close to her apartment – a two minute walk. Too close.

"About five, mail comes later though"

"So she would have gotten here between five and six thirty..."

"She's wearing leather pants, lots of eyeliner"

"You think a night out that went wrong?"

"Really, really wrong."

"Poor thing was raped, with a condom, and strangled, simple as that." Said Rogers, filling out a coroner's report at the station. They had decided to take the body back, as the exposed road and traffic trying to come through would have made it hard to get an accurate analysis. That small part of the road was still roped off though, causing traffic jams that would make Olivia's drive home from work that evening take forever. Elizabeth handed Olivia the report, which was unusually short.

"That's it?" She asked, her eyes still fixed on the body.

"That's it. There wasn't any dirt on her, and no road grit either. Nothing much under the fingernails – she fought with her palms, they're all red and bruised. No wallet, no ID, no cell..."

"No unexplainable water in the lungs, no odd ligature marks, no weird MO?" Probed Elliot, incredulous that – after all his time in the unit – there could ever be a simple death.

"There is nothing wrong with her." Confirmed Elizabeth. "Except that she's dead."

"What have we got to go on?" Asked Fin, when Olivia and Elliot came back into the main office.

"Nothing" Grunted Elliot, sinking into his chair.

"She was strangled. By hands, not rope. No mud, marks or road grit anywhere on her so she was probably dumped at the scene later, not that we didn't figure that one out already. But we've got nothing weird to check it against, nothing that sticks out..." She stared at the evidence board, which so far held one coroner's photo of the victim, and two of the crime scene.

"First time rapist, doesn't have any acquired tastes yet?" Suggested Munch, printing out a close scale map of the area and pinning it to the board next to Olivia.

"There's my apartment" She said, softly, pointing close to the red pin.

"Well if you see anyone that looks like they might have done something bad..." Said Elliot, swinging round to his desk. "I'm going to check missing persons"

"She had one earring missing. That was the only thing" Added Olivia, as everyone dispersed to do their own task.

"Liv?" Said a quiet voice behind her. She spun round.

"Alex, what are you doing here?"

"You left your wallet at mine, thought I'd drop it round on my way to do some paperwork"

"Oh, thanks" Said Olivia, taking the small plastic bag from Alex.

"Can you get away to grab something to eat?"

"Go" Said Elliot, before she had a chance to refuse. "And bring me back a sandwich"

They talked about a hundred different things while getting coffee and sandwiches, all of which steered far away from anything to do with last night, or, for that matter, that morning. On their way back, Alex finally decided to broach the subject.

"Olivia, wait" She said, hesitantly, laying her hand gently on Olivia's arm. "Come here," She added quickly, pulling Olivia into a shop entrance as a street cleaner chugged its way along the side walk. The shop, appropriately enough, happened to be a Love&Pride gay jewellers, but Alex hardly noticed. She was staring intently into Olivia's face, as Olivia herself fixed her eyes on the display in the shop window. "Last night..."

"What about it Alex?" Said Olivia, her voice clipped. She finally looked into Alex's face, and Alex half wished she hadn't. Her face betrayed no emotion – it was the face you wore looking at a complete stranger.

"Well, I mean, we should probably talk about it..."

"Talk about what? I stayed the night on your couch because I was too tired to drive home."

"So, that's it, you just want to make like it never happened?"

"What else could we do Alex? Hey, maybe we could start going out, move in together, buy a dog. Maybe get some matching jewellery like..." Her voice trailed off as she caught sight of something in the shop display.

"What?" She asked, perplexed, as Olivia leaned right against the glass.

"I've found the earrings..."

"What?"

"Our vic, she was wearing one earring, just like that one there" Her hand flew to the pocket where she kept her badge. "Shit, I left my badge at the station... Why did I do that? I never do that! Ok, we need to get a list of all the people who bought those earrings... Shit I need my badge!"

"No, don't waste time, come on" Alex took her hand and pulled her into the shop. "Try it this way first" The shop door buzzed as they opened it, and the man behind the counter gave them a warm smile. He was the personification of camp. Alex smiled, her arm now round Olivia's waist. "Baby aren't these so pretty?"

Olivia mentally rolled her eyes, but decided to play along. If it worked it would save time, and she was vaguely aware of enjoying the pressure of Alex's hand resting on her hip.

"Oh sweetie they are, but I have that beautiful bracelet you bought me last year, remember?"

"You know I like to spoil you" murmured Alex, kissing Olivia softly on the cheek. She was only supposed to be pretending, she reminded herself.

"Did you have anything in mind?" Asked the shop assistant, walking over.

"Actually, I saw these incredible earrings on someone at the white party at Madame Jo Jo's..."

"Oh my god I was totally there!" Exclaimed the shop assistant, dropping his professional manner in an instant, "wasn't it fabulous?"

"Yeah, and my friend was totally going to ask this girl out, but, well, you know how crowded it was"

"Tell me about it! I said to Antonio, I said this is so much better than last year... Can you remember the earrings? Maybe they were from here?"

"They were like a silver heart, with a sort of paisley pattern" The shop assistant beamed at them, and disappeared behind the counter, reappearing with a box. The pair of earrings rested on a navy velvet cushion.

"Yes!" Exclaimed Alex, feigning so much enthusiasm that Olivia was almost pulled in. "Are they popular?"

"Not really, the price seems to be putting people off"

"How much?"

"$3000"

"Wow."

"White gold, and look at the detailing on that!"

"How many have been bought?"

"Just two... what did she look like?" He asked, conspiratorially. Alex had almost forgotten who he was talking about.

"She looked a lot like you baby" Said Olivia, quickly, knowing that Alex had no idea what the victim looked like.

"Mmhm, Mel Wheeler. I remember her, she came in and bought a pair just an hour after they came on sale. She said she works in the Sony store on Madison, if your friend fancies another shot..."


	3. Chapter Three, 'Back to the Start'

_Chapter Three – Back to the Start_

"The vic's name is Mel Wheeler, check missing persons for Melissa, Melanie, Amelia, anything" Said Olivia, talking to Elliot on her cell whilst walking quickly towards the Sony store, Alex by her side.

"Where'd you get this from?" Asked Elliot while writing down the name and passing the paper to the others in the precinct.

"She bought a pair of $3000 earrings from the Love&Pride jewellery store, the guy said she works at the Sony store on Madison Avenue, I'm heading there now, I don't have my badge so bring it and get down there"

Elliot snapped the phone shut, picked up his keys and Olivia's badge and headed out of the building.

"Why'd you do that back there Alex?" She asked, squinting against the sun and not looking at Alex.

"I figured it was worth a shot"

"It wasn't protocol"

"It saved time!" Alex raised an eyebrow. "Olivia, don't get pissed because the guy back there thought we were a couple"

"I don't care what he thought we shouldn't have done it, we got information by false means!" Snapped Olivia, stopping dead in the street and turning on her heel to look at Alex.

"Well good thing the identity of the victim doesn't need to stand up in court" She returned. "Look, Olivia," She softened her tone, honestly apologetic. "I'm sorry. I was just trying to help save you some time. It's got to be pretty hard finding a killer if you don't know who he killed."

Olivia looked around, so as to find a cab and not have to look at Alex. She was right. She had helped. They were a step ahead thanks to Alex. Olivia reasoned with herself; she was just angry at herself for enjoying the pretence of being with Alex so much; when just last night she had turned the woman down.

"Did you go to the white party?"

"What? Oh god no, it used to be annual back when I went out to those things. I was just praying it still was"

Olivia smiled. "We made a cute pretend couple" She said, archly.

"Yeah, we did"

---

"Mel hasn't worked here for two months. She got this big ass court settlement and handed in her notice" Said the male secretary they had stopped to talk to. that Elliot and Olivia were doing the questioning, Alex stood slightly back, watching, but the mention of a court case made her speak up.

"What was that for?" She asked, stepping forward.

"Some guys were hassling her and a bunch of her friends outside a... club... you know"

"What?" Asked Elliot, not quite understanding the significance.

"A girls club. Like, a gay girl club. Anyway, the friends were just going to leave it, but I don't know, Mel took it to heart. One of her friends got pushed and fell down some stairs. Broke her ankle or foot or leg or something." He shrugged, obviously not one for details.

"Find out about that?" Murmured Olivia to Alex, who already had her phone out. Alex nodded and slipped out as Olivia turned back to him. "That's pretty nasty. And the friends were just going to ignore it?"

"Yeah well, Mel did kinda flaunt it. I mean, it's cool and everything, but she was like really attracting attention all the time. And in some places, at some times, that's just not a good thing to do. What she get herself into this time?"

"She got raped and killed." Said Olivia, shortly.

"Woah... Well, like I said, not a good thing to do"

"You got an address for her?" Asked Elliot, before Olivia could lay into the guy for his blatant apathy. He looked around, walked over to a cork board and pulled off a contact sheet.

"42nd West, that new apartment building that costs a heap to live in"

Olivia and Elliot read the address, and exchanged glances. That was right where they had found her.

---

"So the court case was in a small claims court, one that deals with petty theft, disputes over planning permissions and harassment cases, stuff like that" Said Alex, on their way back to the station. "Two guys, Martin and Ashton Brewer – cousins – assaulted Melissa and her friends. They denied any element of homophobia, but that tact was abandoned after Martin called the judge a 'cock sucking faggot'."

"Who was her lawyer?" Asked Elliot, glancing in the rear-view mirror at Alex in the back seat.

"Judy Richtman, she's one of the few out female prosecutors. I'm surprised she took the case – she's usually above small claims. She hasn't been around in a while, I heard her mother was sick..."

"Wait El, let's go via the vic's apartment" Said Olivia, as they were close to it. She turned to look at Alex. "Um, Alex, do you have work or something you need to get back to?" Her tone wasn't rude, but slightly pleading. Alex was about to agree and offer to leave, but Elliot cut her off.

"Nah, you've helped us out so far. Field trip right?"

---

The apartment block was new, but it didn't look it. It was plain, and dull on the outside, although the apartments were supposed to be large and modern. The lobby was open access, and Olivia and Elliot glanced at all the mail holes.

"They've all been collected... except for 3C..." Murmured Elliot.

"Well would you look at that?" Remarked Olivia. "3C – J. Richtman"

"She's living with her lawyer?" Asked Alex, bemused.

"Well, that's the address the store had for her"

"But her mother lives way out of state!"

"How do you even know that?" Asked Elliot, raising an eyebrow.

"My last secretary was a total gossip." Elliot's eyes were laughing at her. "Are we going up there or not?"

---

"The door's been forced" Whispered Elliot, placing his hand over his weapon. Olivia nodded, motioning for Alex to stay back. She pushed the door, which swung open, revealing a room with obvious signs of a struggle. Elliot quickly checked the apartment, before nodding the all clear to Olivia. Catching a glint of silver on the floor, she sighed.

"She was raped up here, then dumped outside."

"And the apartment's not in her name, even if she had some ID on her we wouldn't have gotten here for days."

"Wow, maybe settlement cases are the way to go, Judy's cleaning up!" Remarked Alex, lightening the mood. Elliot and Olivia managed to laugh in spite of themselves and the situation, when a loud shout came from the door.

"WHAT the hell are you people doing in my apartment?" The three spun round. "I'm calling the police!"

"We are the police ma'am" Said Olivia, showing her badge.

"Judy Richtman?" Asked Elliot, showing his as well.

"Yes. What happened in here? Have I been burgled?" She took a step forward, but both Olivia and Elliot shouted for her to stop.

"I'm sorry ma'am but this is a crime scene" Explained Elliot.

"Do you know a Melissa Wheeler?" Asked Olivia, walking towards the door and into the corridor with a now very confused Judy Richtman.

"Yes, we dated for a little while but she turned a little..."

"A little what?" Probed Elliot.

"Clingy. I'm not into that, and besides, I had to go look after my mother."

"So you haven't been back to your apartment for..." Elliot continued with the questioning as Olivia stepped away to phone the station and get the there.

"Three months. My mother passed away last night."

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"She was ill for a long time. I was going to check up on things here for a couple of days before going back for the funeral... What's been happening exactly?"

"Melissa Wheeler was raped and killed in the early hours of this morning. We have reason to believe that she was living in your apartment."

"What? I had no idea..."

"About the rape, murder or the living arrangements?"

"All three!"

"Ok. We'd like to take you down to the station, take a statement."

"Elliot?" Spoke Olivia quietly into his ear, hanging up her phone as she did so. "We've got another one."


	4. Chapter Four, 'Brute'

_Chapter Four - Brute_

"Abie Sands, ex-popstar, recently in the gossip magazines for a reported fling with a Gina Howard who – like Richtman – has been out of town for a while" Surmised Olivia, back at the station. "She was raped and murdered exactly like Mel Wheeler, at about eight or nine last night. She was found in her penthouse apartment... here" She finished, adding another pin to the map. "Less than a block away from my apartment" She added, to herself.

"Detectives" Nodded George Huang in greeting as he entered the room. "Captain" He added, sitting down at a desk. Elliot and Olivia sat down, eager for a psychological analysis that would shed some light on the case.

"What do you think?" Asked Elliot, taking a gulp of coffee.

"The homosexual link is the most obvious pointer so far, most importantly anyone who 'flaunts' the behaviour he seems to dislike. The popstar was in the tabloids right? And the first woman frequently received trouble for being so openly out. By raping these women before he kills them, he may feel like he is reversing their homosexuality. It won't work, so then he kills them. He won't take a momento because he would find it tainted."

"Ok, what about location, why so close to each other?" Asked Olivia, already guessing the answer.

"Comfort zone. Either he lives somewhere within that zone, or it is a place he knows well and feels safe in"

"How does he pick his victims?" Asked Cragen.

"My guess is any woman who openly shows her homosexuality, and who lives in that area. Also, he seems to be picking those whose girlfriends or lovers are out of town. As he goes on, he may become more daring – like striking when the partner is at work or gone to the store"

"You think he'll keep going then?" Cragen snatched a freshly poured cup of coffee out of a young rookie's hand. The rookie promptly turned around and went to make himself another cup.

"Most definitely. He cannot... ah... 'cure' homosexuality by raping them, nor will he be able to wipe out all gay women by killing them, but he will certainly try."

"Why though?" Asked Olivia. To this the psychologist shrugged.

"It sounds clichéd, but it may be as simple as the woman he once loved being gay. Or perhaps his mother left the family in a feminist movement in the 60s – anything that would cause a deep resentment, brewing over time."

There was a silence as the team thought about the new information. The desk phone started ringing, Elliot picked it up.

"Detective Stabler speaking... hey, got anything? ...ok, great, bring him in" He hung up, looked at the Captain and at Olivia. "Fin and Munch were on the tail of the brothers that hassled Mel Wheeler, they found one of them – Martin Brewer" He glanced over at George. "You staying for the questioning?"

"Of course, I'll just go get some coffee" He left the room. Elliot glanced at Olivia.

"You ok Liv?"

"Yeah, can I talk to you a second though?"

"Sure, let's go..." They went to the back stairwell, where Fin went to smoke, Elliot to take his phone calls to his wife and kids, and where Olivia went sometimes to think things through. "What's up?"

"Last night, I slept with someone" She started, not sure how much she was going to tell him.

"Ok..."

"I just need to talk it through with someone"

"Sure, go for it."

"Well I said I couldn't go out with them, and that all I wanted was a one night distraction. But now I don't know, what if I do want the whole relationship?"

"But you're worried that if you get wrapped up in case after case, then he'll always come second and you want either all or nothing right? No inbetween"

"Yeah. And I don't know if I can make 'all' work – but 'nothing' is just as hard..."

"Talk to him about it. Try spending time with him, see how it feels" Olivia smiled, and nodded. Elliot smiled at his partner. "You didn't spend the night at Alex's at all you liar..." He grinned.

"Um, actually... I did... that's sort of the point..." Olivia didn't meet his eyes this time. Elliot frowned – he didn't get it. She looked up, gave a small half-shrug. Suddenly he got it.

"Oh..."

"Does that make a difference though? Should it?"

"That's up to you Liv. But, listen, you should be careful because you're right in this guy's zone and now you could be a target!"

"Don't worry – nobody knows and I plan to keep it that way"

They both jumped as the door opened and Munch poked his head round.

"There you are – he's in room two. You wanna do the honours?"

"Sure, let's go" Said Olivia simply.

---

"Ugly brute isn't he?" Remarked Olivia, as Elliot, George, the Captain and herself looked through the glass.

"He looks jumpy." Observed George. "Try to provoke a reaction, I should be able to tell if it matches the patterns set by your guy"

"Get the details first, where he was, if he knows the second vic... then rile him up" Added the Captain, as Olivia and Elliot moved towards the door.

"Martin Brewer, 27, mechanic, assaulted Melissa Wheeler. Pushed a friend of hers down some stairs" Said Olivia, sitting down in front of him and opening out her files.

"That wasn't very nice" Remarked Elliot, circling the table.

"They deserved it" grunted Brewer. "I've paid up though haven't I? Done my community service, paid my fine"

"What did they do to you then Martin?" Asked Olivia.

"Answer her" hissed Elliot, right into Brewer's ear – making him jump.

"They were shoving it in our faces"

"Shoving what in your faces?" Asked Olivia, as Elliot leant against the wall.

"They were being gay"

"That's not a crime" Said Elliot.

"Yeah well it's done now isn't it? I paid the bitch and her gay friends."

"Bet that made you angry huh?" Asked Elliot, leaning in close.

"Angry enough to do this?" Probed Olivia, sliding a coroner's photo of Melissa Wheeler across the table. "She was raped and killed this morning. Would you know anything about that?" Brewer was silent for a while.

"Look at it dammit!" Shouted Elliot, picking up the photo and dangling it right in front of his eyes.

"She deserved it"

"What about this girl, did she deserve it too?" Olivia slid another photo across the desk "Abie Sands. She was a pop star. She was raped and killed too, yesterday evening"

"What did she do?" Asked Brewer, shifting back in his chair away from Elliot who was glaring down at him.

"She slept with a woman"

"Filthy cun-"

Elliot hit him round the back of the head.

"Language!" He bellowed "Where were you this morning at six o' clock? Huh? What about last night?"

Brewer was getting flustered.

"Um, I..."

"Think!" Shouted Elliot.

"I was at work last night – I did a late shift, finished at ten"

"What about this morning?" Elliot pulled up a chair, scraping it across the floor.

"I dunno, sleeping?"

"Where's your brother Marty?" Asked Olivia. "Maybe he hit last night, your turn this morning?"

"I don't know where he is"

"Try again!"

"I don't know! Last month he said he was going away and he just went"

"You don't know very much do you Marty?"

"I know that those filthy bitches deserved it!"

"I'm gay Martin" Said Olivia calmly, before she even realised what she was saying. "I sleep with women. Are you and your brother going to come after me now?" Brewer looked totally perplexed, as Olivia picked up the files and walked out. Elliot waited for the reaction, but none came. He walked out after Olivia, leaving Brewer alone – still utterly confused.

"Hold him in a cell and give him his phone call – if his brother shows up we might bring him out again" Said the Captain to Fin, who had joined the observation room. Fin left, Cragen made to go after him.

"If you like, but he's not your guy" Said George. "He's totally confused at what you said Olivia – the only homosexuality he is able to recognise is an open one. He couldn't read you until you told him, now he's in a 'does not compute' state"

"Just cause the guy's got no gaydar doesn't mean he didn't do it – both the vics were publicly making themselves targets" Reasoned Elliot, but George shook his head.

"He doesn't know a thing about homosexuality – he's your type one ignorant homophobic, but he couldn't rape or kill someone. And even if he could, he would let his fists do the thinking. Strangling the victims is a more precise death." Elliot frowned. Once again, they had nothing. "Call me if you need me again, I'll be in the area. He left, leaving Olivia and Elliot alone.

"So much for keeping it that way" He grunted, walking out.

"El... Elliot!" She shouted after him. "Don't be like that... SHIT!" She cursed, kicking the filing cabinet. The small room got very silent very quickly.

"Olivia?"

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Alex closed the door behind her and entered the room.

"I came to see how you were getting on, heard you shouting as I was passing... what's up?" Olivia shook her head, but Alex came closer, stroked the side of her face gently. "Hey... come on, you can tell me..."

Olivia explained what had happened, and Alex listened patiently. After a while, Olivia had calmed down. She wasn't sure how much of that was due to just telling Alex, or whether it was the fact that Alex was gently stroking her hair and the side of her face while she talked.

"Better?" Asked Alex, tucking a strand of hair behind Olivia's ear.

"Yeah, thanks Al"

"That's ok. You can talk to me, you know that right?"

"Mm..." Alex smiled, and made to move back, but Olivia stopped her. "No, don't stop..." She closed her eyes as Alex gently cupped her face, breathing in Alex's fresh, clean scent. It smelt good, and Olivia felt her mouth open ever so slightly, feeling blindly for Alex's lips. She found them, and kissed them, softly at first, then faster. All she wanted was last night all over again, without any cases or work to get in the way, she just wanted Alex, alone, all to herself.

Olivia moved backwards, pulling Alex by the shirt with her, as she pushed herself back onto the small ledge. Her back pressed into the glass, her legs wrapped around Alex's hips, her fingers pulling at the buttons of Alex's shirt. The soft blue material fell open, exposing soft skin and Alex's small, pretty bra. Olivia felt Alex's breast through the white lace, pressing hard so that Alex gasped, then hooking her thumb into the bra and running it over the nipple – hard – so that Alex moaned. Olivia felt the nipple harden and stiffen against the pressure, that alone made her hot, and wet. Alex's head titled upwards, her mouth open. She clammed her mouth shut in order to stop herself moaning loudly as Olivia's hand ran up the inside of her thigh under her skirt.

"I need you Olivia... I want you..." She breathed, pulling desperately at Olivia's trouser zip, feeling it give way suddenly and pushing her fingers into the gathering of small curly hairs that marked the entrance to exactly where she wanted to go. Olivia moaned, and as she did so Alex could feel her own hand getting wetter and wetter as she pressed up into Olivia. One finger slipped in, another quickly followed, and all the time Alex was straining to concentrate as Olivia's hand was now over the top of her thigh-highs, into bare skin and underwear.

Feeling Alex's fingers move faster and faster inside her, Olivia gave one last attempt at entering Alex's pussy, her own fingers demanding to slip inside. They did, and Olivia gave herself over to the pace Alex was setting, the rhythm that was making her so wet, that was making her concious thought ebb away with every drop of wet that was coming out of her.

Biting her lip to stop herself from screaming out Olivia's name as loudly as she would have liked, Alex felt herself climax, and just a few seconds later, she could feel Olivia doing exactly the same.

Both breathing heavily, both leaving their fingers in each other for a few more moments, they caught their breath, and gently eased their fingers out.

Silence fell, with no noise but the quiet humming of the light bulb, and the gradual slowing of their breath. At last Alex spoke.

"That was pretty..."

"Amazing" Offered Olivia. She gave a small laugh and looked down, suddenly feeling slightly awkward, and pausing for a moment before doing up her trousers. "I should get back to work"

"Liv, I'm sorry... I know you just wanted a one time thing last night..."

"No, it's my fault, I started it"

"I didn't stop it." Reasoned Alex.

"I just... don't know what I want, Alex." She raised one hand – in a gesture that was either a shrug or a sign of surrender. "And I don't want to put you in a position that I end up not being able to manage"

Resisting a joke about the positions Olivia had had her in already, Alex gave a little smile.

"Ok Liv. I don't have my eyes on any body else so... I can wait a little while" She finished buttoning her shirt, flicked her hair back into a state of somewhat neatness. "Just... let's stop having accidental sex all the time. It probably isn't going to help anything"

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Take care Liv, I'll see you later... just go and um, wash my hands" Alex wiggled her fingers, a relaxed smile on her face.

For the first time in a while, Olivia found herself properly laughing.


	5. Chapter Five, 'Try'

_Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites etc etc... bouquets of flowers, chocolates, cards... cheques... Sorry for the long and irregular time gaps between postings - trying to get far enough ahead in the writing so as to avoid the tragedy of writer's block when it comes. So far so good, fingers crossed. Keep reviewing and I might just be tempted to post more... pft, like you could keep me away..._

_Chapter Five - Try_

Elliot sat down opposite Olivia, who was staring intently at her computer screen. He pushed a fresh cup of coffee across the desk, making it weave around piles of paper and files. Olivia deliberately did not look at it, knowing it was his peace offering.

He waited a few minutes, the paper cup steadily steaming.

"Liv."

"Detective Stabler."

"Ouch." She said nothing. Elliot tried again. "I'm sorry, Olivia. I just... didn't know that was coming."

"Neither did I," She admitted. She reached out for the coffee, tracing her finger up around the rim. "I didn't know what I was saying until I said it. But George said he's not our guy so..."

"Yeah. You did good"

"But you wish it was just a trick right? Like it was just a way of checking him out"

"I just don't see why you would tell a guy like that anything about your private life"

"But Elliot that's what I do, I get... into cases, like I can't shake them off me"

"I know." He looked at his watch, checked his in-tray, and turned around to look at the board once more. "Get some rest" He said suddenly, swinging back around to face Olivia. "It's late, and we haven't gotten anywhere. Go home, have a bath, go to bed..."

"Look out for any rapists hanging around my block?"

"You feel ok about it?"

"Yeah, of course"

"Take your gun, badge. Just in case" She nodded, and got up. "Oh, and that sweater looks nice on you Liv"

She gave a wry smile, leaning in towards him. "Borrowed it off Alex" She stage whispered, making him laugh. "Night"

"Night Liv"

---

Alex finished proof-reading her case review, scribbling her initials in the bottom corner to indicate they were finished. Tossing it to the top of her 'finished' pile, she reached over to the other side of the desk, to find it empty. She leaned back. There was nothing more to do. She could go home now.

"Damn"

Going home meant going to bed, alone. Going home meant going to where Olivia had been, and where she now wasn't. Where she should be...

Alex quickly stopped herself from thinking like that. It wasn't fair, it wasn't right...

The phone rang, making her jump. She hesitated for a minute, picked it up, took off her glasses.

"Alexandra Cabot"

"Alex? It's Elliot"

"Hi, Elliot, where are you with the case?"

"Oh, nowhere. It's not that. I um..."

"Elliot..." Alex tried to make this easier for him. "Is this about Olivia and me?"

"Yeah. Well, no" Elliot scratched his head with a pencil. "I'm just... a little.. concerned about – well, for her. I don't know what it's like between you two now, it's not my business but you will look after her right?"

"Right... of course, I would never hurt her Elliot" His big brother act was unexpected, but made perfect sense now that she thought about it.

"I know, but you know, there's work and... She just needs some looking after"

"She's a big girl Elliot"

"I know. I don't mean at work but... you know"

"Yeah, I do. Don't worry about it, I can look after her"

"Thanks Alex. I'm sorry to bother you about it but it was just getting to me because of the nature of this case. Thanks, bye"

"Bye Elliot" She hung up. "How the fuck am I supposed to do that..." She muttered to herself.

---

It was late. Alex lay on her sofa, flicking through the tv channels. She just didn't feel like sleeping. She had done a heap of paperwork already, and pressing buttons on a tv remote seemed like something that required minimal effort on her part. She had just found a low-budget law show, and was noting and commenting on the mistakes when the door buzzer made her jump.

After looking through the peep-hole, Alex opened the door.

"Liv"

"Hey. I couldn't sleep, was out driving around and I saw your light on... just thought I'd say hi but I'll go" She turned, but Alex took her arm gently.

"It's fine. I couldn't sleep either. Come in, I'm just watching tv"

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, at either end of the sofa, neither of them particularly watching the programme.

"You ok Liv?"

"I guess"

"Want to come over here?"

"Yeah"

She moved slowly, and Alex shifted to make enough room. They lay there, on the sofa together, silent again as the credits rolled. Olivia switched off the tv, and snuggled into Alex. The sofa was deep, so there was enough room for them both, but there were still large spaces either side of them.

Olivia rolled over, away from the rest of the room, her nose now just an inch from Alex's. She tilted her mouth towards Alex's, their lips barely brushing each other. She kissed her, but Alex turned away.

"You don't have to do this Liv. If you want to be here, stay here, you can. You don't have to do that"

Olivia shifted back, embarrassed.

"Olivia, I just don't want a friendship where we occasionally have sex, it's not fair on either of us. What do you want Liv? I'll do it, but you have to tell me what you think you want"

Olivia was silent for a long time. Finally she looking into Alex's eyes.

"I want nights like this to happen more often. Not all the time, but often enough to make me feel a part of something. I want to go to bed with you late at night, and wake up next to you in the morning sometimes. Not all the time, but just occasionally. Enough to remind me that I belong in this world... Can I have that?"

Alex kissed her, ever so gently, just the once.

"We can try it" She said, simply.


	6. Chapter Six, 'Husband'

_Chapter Six – Husband_

Olivia woke up slowly, her eyes still closed as her brain began to work. She was at Alex's, it was Wednesday morning. They had slept together – but not _slept together_. This thought alone brought a small smile to her mouth, and she allowed her eyes to open.

Alex was lying just six inches away from her, eyes closed, hair falling around her face. For a horrible second, the memory of Mel Wheeler jolted through her mind, but Olivia began noting and calming herself with the little differences. Alex's eyes were shut, peaceful, sleeping – not left open when Mel's breath was suddenly, prematurely barred access to the lungs. Alex's lips were closed, with an almost smile dancing across them – Mel's had been parted. Alex's flawless skin had colour within it, it bore marks of a lifetime, a tiny scar above the left eyebrow, the beginnings of a crease around the eyes from when she smiled with them. Most of all, Alex was breathing. There was life within her body, and it showed.

"I know you're watching me" Came a voice, muttered into the pillow. Olivia smiled widely, slightly embarrassed, as Alex smiled, with her eyes still closed, body still firmly placed on the bed. Reaching out, Olivia gently touched the side of Alex's face.

"I have to get to work..."

"Noo..." Murmured Alex gently, still half asleep. "Don't go..."

"I want to stay. It was really nice..."

Alex finally opened her eyes, blinking against the light, looking into Olivia's face which was slightly above hers on the white linen pillows.

"Yeah, it was" She said, finally. "It felt good"

"Can I borrow another sweater?"

"Can you make me breakfast?" Asked Alex, batting her eyelashes. Olivia laughed, looking over Alex's shoulder at the clock on the bedside table. It was still before seven. Elliot usually got in at eight, when the morning updates came in.

"I can, whether I will or not is something different..."

"Will you make me breakfast?" Amended Alex.

"Will you go out with me?" Asked Olivia, her face suddenly vulnerable and serious. Alex felt her heart silently swell, becoming a noticeable presence in her chest. Olivia, not hearing a response, frowned slightly, growing worried. She knew she had denied wanting it just two days previously, but last night had been different. It had been the best sleep she had gotten in a long time, she had felt so safe and warm and comfortable. Amazing nights shared with someone else didn't necessarily mean dinner and sex. Sometimes spending them next to someone was enough... and she had thought Alex felt the same. "Alex?" She asked, tentatively. "Will you... be my girlfriend?"

Alex curled her body deeper into the bed, and closer to Olivia. "Yes" She said, and she didn't have to say anything more.

---

"We have a third victim!" Shouted Elliot at Olivia, the second she walked through the door.

"Shit!" She exclaimed, hurrying over to the board where Elliot was pinning up more pictures. "When?"

"Reported twenty minutes ago. This one's still alive. She was carrying pepper spray, on advice from – wait for it... her husband."

"What?"

"Yep. Tanya Kandinski. Lives here" He stuck a pin into the map, Olivia didn't have to look to know where it was. Just as close as the other two. "Fin's on his way to bring her in for a statement – he was in the area when the call came through"

"Wait, her husband? You sure?" Elliot nodded. "I'll be dammed..." Sighed Olivia, sinking into her chair. "So it's not a gay thing?"

"No, it's a rape thing," he answered shortly. "And I don't get it. He's just doing this for the sake of doing it! There's no motive, no childhood traumatic experience pattern bullshit... nothing stands out!"

"We have no way of knowing who's next" Said Olivia, staring at the now three pins in the map.

"Any woman here..." He drew a circle encompassing each of the points. "...And that includes you Liv."

Olivia sighed. She knew it was true. She didn't _feel_ particularly at risk, but the fact remained that she _was_ a woman who fitted the age range, and who lived within the very tight circle. At least the homophobic hate crime stance seemed to be a non-certainty, or she might have felt very much a top target.

The doors opened, and Cragen walked through, escorting a shaken looking brunette who must have been the third victim. He lead her through to his office, and on her request, shuttered most of the blinds. A few seconds later, Elliot's desk phone began to ring. He picked it up before the first ring had stopped.

"Ok" He said, hanging up. "Let's go and find out what she saw"

---

"Mrs Kandinski, this is Detective Benson and Detective Stabler. They'd like to talk to you about what happened" Said Cragen, as Olivia sat down near Tanya Kandinski. Elliot stood by the door, and Cragen leant on his desk. The woman looked round, furtively, her pleading gaze settling on Olivia.

"Tanya, would you prefer it if Elliot and Captain Cragen left?" She asked.

"Um..." The woman stuttered, and Olivia glanced at Cragen and Elliot, who nodded, got up and left the room. Tanya breathed out, looking a little more relaxed. "Sorry, I just felt a little nervous"

"That's ok, a lot of people do. Just take your time, and tell me what happened"

"It was late, I had gone out to the store to get some ice cream. My sister had just ended her engagement and was really upset. Mark – my husband – was working late. On the way to the store there was this guy on the other side of the road, he was wearing a hat and a jacket with the collar turned up... I thought he might have been following me, but I got to the store and he came in too so I figured we were just going to the same place..."

Olivia nodded. The amount of times she had scared herself paranoid when in the middle of a heavy case by thinking she was being followed.

"Did you see him up close in the store? Did he buy anything, might the cashier recognise him?"

"No, he stayed at the back, I was at the front and I forgot about him, thinking about my sister... after I left, I really did begin to think I was being followed. I crossed the road a couple of times, but he didn't so I thought I was being paranoid again. Just in case, I took the pepper spray from my bag and held it in my pocket. Then the footsteps stopped, and I thought he had stopped but he was just running quietly. Before I knew it, I was pressed against the wall..." Her voice started breaking up.

"Take your time Tanya, it's ok"

"Um, I was struggling, but he didn't say anything, just kept trying to force me round the side of a building. I managed to get the pepper spray, sprayed him in the face, he fell back and I ran."

"That's really good Tanya, can you remember what he looked like? Smelt like? Anything that might help us catch him."

"It was dark, his hat was low... I think he had a lot of stubble, I felt it while I was struggling. And he smelt like mould or damp or something... can I go now?"

"Did he look like this, or this?" Asked Olivia, showing her a photo of Martin Brewer from yesterday, and a file photo of his brother they had found on the system. But she wasn't hopeful, and when Tanya shook her head she just confirmed what Olivia had suspected already. The Brewer brothers weren't capable of this. Or at least Martin wasn't, and the brother hadn't been found. "Could you sit down with a police sketch artist and try and give us a picture of him? Or with a computerised one, just to give us something to go on?"

"I don't think so, but I can try"

"Ok, have some fingernail samples been taken already?"

"Yeah, but I don't think I managed to scratch him or anything" She extended her fingers and looked at them. Olivia looked down at her wrist, and started. The bracelet looked very familiar. In fact, she could have sworn she had seen the very same Celtic pattern on something else, very recently...

"Tanya, where's your bracelet from?"

"I don't know, it was a gift, why?"

"We may have to take it as evidence..."

---

"Pick up... pick up..." Muttered Olivia, as Alex's phone rang and rang. Elliot had gone to get the CCTV tapes from the store, Tanya was with a sketch artist, and Olivia was desperately trying to get hold of Alex. "Alex!"

"Liv? What is it?"

"I need you to come over here, really quickly, with your ring. It's about the case"

"Sure, give me ten minutes"

"Make it eight... beautiful" She added quietly. Alex was grinning as she heard the phone hang up.


	7. Chapter Seven, 'Fight'

_Chapter Seven – Fight_

Nine minutes later, Elliot was back from the store with the tapes and a slightly confused Alex was handing her ring over to Olivia. Cragen was there too, having drunk about five cups of coffee in quick succession. Olivia compared the ring to Tanya Kandinski's bracelet which was in a plastic bag on the desk.

"I knew I'd seen that pattern before, look at this, the bracelet is part of the same set as the ring, same hallmark and pattern" She passed the two pieces of jewellery to Elliot, who grunted his agreement. "Alex, where was the ring from?"

"It was from... from the same chain that we were in yesterday!"

Olivia leant back in her chair, the pieces finally clicking into place.

"I asked the coroners office to check Abie Sands – the second victim – for any jewellery. She had a navel piercing from, guess where – Love&Pride jewellers."

"I think it's time we paid them a visit" Stated Cragen. "With a warrant" He added, looking at Alex who nodded. Cragen turned and went into his office, and Elliot, suddenly feeling slightly awkward, walked over to write some purposeful and important notes on the evidence board.

Alex smiled at Olivia, leaning in a little closer.

"I'll see you later Liv... don't work too late"

"Drop in later?"

"I'll do my best" And with that Alex walked out, leaving – or so it seemed to Olivia – no choice but to watch her ass as she left. Close to blushing, Olivia looked away and watched Elliot intently as he answered his phone – grateful for the distraction, the 'something else' to focus on.

"Anything? No... damn" He hung up, walking over to Olivia. "Sketch artist said the pictures are pretty much useless. It was dark blah blah blah... said she could barely remember the face shape."

Olivia sighed. She had suspected as much.

"Let's watch the tapes from the store"

"I already did, he's got a hat, keeps his back to the cameras. Knew where they were, he must have been there before."

"You know El I think he definitely lives close. Tanya said he didn't cross the road when she tried to loose him, he obviously knew where she was going quite well. He must watch his victims, follows them, then when he knows they're vulnerable..."

Elliot nodded, slotting the tape into the VCR of the tv in the corner of the room. Olivia walked up to it, straining to see the fuzzy, bad quality picture.

"I get my dinners from there..." She said absent mindedly. "Also, El, think about it. Tanya Kandinski said she was buying ice cream for her sister, that her sister had been upset so she would have been comforting her... maybe the perp thought they were a couple."

"Maybe, maybe not... here he is" Elliot pointed to the screen at a figure entering the store. He immediately ducked behind an isle, obscuring their view of him.

"Has he got a limp?" Asked Olivia, leaning in even closer to the screen.

"Yeah, little bit. Wait – yeah, look there"

"I recognise that walk El! I think I've seen him around..."

"In your building?"

"Maybe. Or on my street, or on my way to work... shit El! He's right there and I have no idea who he is!"

"Don't get yourself worked up about it. If you see him again, bring him in. Hang on, there's a shot of his face in a second... there"

Olivia stared at it, but couldn't make anything out. She sighed, shaking her head.

"I don't know about that, but I know that limp from somewhere"

"Don't stress over it Liv" warned Elliot. "Let's get down to the jewellery store, wait for that warrant."

"Go with Fin and Munch, I'm going to look over this tape again"

---

A short while later, Elliot returned with a box of papers, and dumped them on Olivia's desk, making her jump and look up from the open files in front of her.

"That was quick"

"Yeah, the others are still down there, questioning and searching some more but I brought back some company policy documents, and lists of important purchases in the last few months. Just something to start on. You gave up on the tape?"

"Yeah I was getting nowhere. I rang up Dr George, re-read Tanya Kandinski's statement, and have gone over these files again and again." She picked up a pile of papers from what Elliot had just brought back with him, and started pouring over those."

"Also, the guy mentioned an employee – a temp – who was fired for hacking into private computer files and making snide comments to gay female customers."

"Who?"

"We're running him through the system..." he fished a piece of paper from the pile, handed it over to Olivia. It was the employment records of 'Dave Bersack'. She looked at the address, but it wasn't anywhere close to her. "Fin reckons the address is fake"

"How come?"

"Because his sister lives at that very same address, and has done for three years."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, small world huh? This guy was a temp, he picked up his pay from the store directly, they never had to send anything home or double check his records."

"Anything come up on our records?"

"Nothing"

"Any pictures?"

"Nope – but we're working on it"

Olivia cursed under her breath, looking back down at the papers in her hands. Something caught her eye.

"You want coffee Liv?" She didn't respond. "Liv?"

"No, I think I've got something, give me a few seconds..."

Raising his eyebrows, Elliot went to get himself something to drink. When he returned, Olivia's eyes were boring into her computer screen. He sat down next to her.

"What you got?"

"On any piece of jewellery over $1000, whether bought on cash or credit, the store takes the address and contact details of the buyer, just in case you know"

"Ok, so?"

"Here are all the people who purchased expensive jewellery from the Love&Pride store in the last two months" She said, and a shower of blue dots appeared on the screen.

"Yeah"

"And here are all the people who's addresses are in a five block radius of my apartment" The map zoomed in, and the many blue dots became just five. "Six of them, Wheeler, Sands and Tania Kandinski are three of them, one of the others – this girl here – reported a minor assault three weeks ago"

"He's choosing his victims from customers. You think it's this Dave Bersack guy?"

"Maybe, and he lives near me El! I recognise his walk, he's so _near_ me but I don't know where. It's like he's a word on the tip of my tongue and I can't remember it..."

Elliot drew in a breath. He thought deeply for a moment, seeming like he was about to say something a few times, but keeping silent.

"How would you feel about taking the fight to him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Go home with a female officer, makes yourselves obvious, see if he makes a move. If he's that close he'll probably see you."

"Bait?"

"He might not attack or anything, but maybe he'll have a nose around, check out the building. We could be outside, keep our eyes open for anything that sticks out"

"I suppose... there aren't any other female officers in our unit"

"We'll borrow someone on desk duty – there are always some pregnant girls there wishing they had some action."

"They're pregnant El."

"Oh. Yeah. Shit. We need to do this fast..."

"There is someone. I'll do it with her. It'll work. It's safe."

"Who?"

"Alex."

"I can't let you do that Liv."

"Yeah. Yeah you can."


	8. Chapter Eight, 'Dark'

_Chapter Eight – Dark_

Alex sat very still as Olivia told her all the case details thus far. They were alone in one of the interview rooms; the only place they could get some privacy. Olivia wanted to reach out and touch Alex, to hold her face, to feel her skin. But she didn't. She spoke levelly, and when she finished, Alex nodded.

"Ok... but you have a plan, right? And you want to check the legalities, so you're asking me"

"Yes, and no" replied Olivia. "We have a plan. But that's not why we – why _I _need you" She explained the plan. It was safe. It didn't put either of them at risk. It just involved some PDA, some kissing on the street outside Olivia's apartment. That was all.

"Right... Liv," her tone was hushed, secretive. "When I said I wanted to be involved with you... I didn't mean with your entire unit and your job!"

Olivia shrugged. "That's who I am..." Then, worried that Alex was serious, "you are joking, right? Because I could always find some mullet-haired butch traffic cop to do the job instead"

"Don't you fucking dare" Hissed Alex.

"Language councillor! But you're right – someone with a mullet would be far better suited to this task. A mullet and a flannel shirt"

"Stop it now. When do you want to go?"

"Tonight."

---

They were laughing, giggling in each other's arms, walking down the street, kissing, touching, holding hands. It felt nice – if a bit fake, but Alex was happy to help Olivia out. She didn't feel at risk. It was a game. A fun game – but a game nonetheless.

"Welcome to my apartment" Smiled Olivia, opening the door and quickly switching on lights. It was smaller than Alex's, messier, the furniture was worn and old. There were more things our of place, lots of mismatch pieces of furniture. Olivia looked around her own home as if for the first time, suddenly slightly bashful. "It's not as nice as yours is it? I'm never really here to keep it nice..."

"Hey I'm a scrooge! Remember my lightbulbs?"

"Yeah I do... I remember what came after that too..." Olivia blushed, dropping her keys on the side table as she remembered the wire taped to her body underneath her shirt.

"I don't know if you're acting or if you're actually flirting outrageously with me... would you like to make out in the window to make sure this guy sees us?"

"I'd like to make out..." Said Olivia quietly, smiling coyly. Alex held her hand, pulling her over to the window, slinking her arms around Olivia and drawing her close. Olivia leaned forward to kiss her, and Alex let Olivia get very close before pulling gently away. Spurred on, Olivia leaned forward again, desperate to feel Alex's lips on her. Alex kept pulling away, laughing, until Olivia held the back of her head and kissed her, hard, letting all of her love and lust pour out into one long kiss.

The top light went out with a dull 'ping', the other lights quickly following suit. It was dark. Lights from the street casting a thin amber colour up onto the ceiling. Alex felt her heart flare up, she snapped away from Olivia, looking around the dark, dark apartment then down onto the street below for the reassuring sight of Elliot's car. It was still there, at least.

"Liv?" Elliot's bark came in to Olivia's earpiece.

"Yeah El, I'm here. Lights went out..."

"You think it's him?" Asked Alex, but Olivia raised a hand to hush her.

"Hang on Alex – I've got Elliot in my ear... what? No, I think it may have been a fuse"

"Did they all go out at the same time? We didn't really see from down here" Olivia moved closer to the window, looking down to the street.

"Ok, I can see you. Did you see us? Would he have seen us?"

"I don't think he could have missed it. The whole street could see... The lights?"

"Right, um, I think they were all at the same time – I wasn't really looking at... um... the lights. I think it was the fuse"

"You don't think it was him?"

"I'm going to go out to the hall and check the box"

"Don't leave Alex"

"Where's the nearest officer?"

"Two doors down on the right"

"Ok. Alex, I'm going to go check the fuse box ok? Here, take my cell, ring Elliot, keep him on the line" She left quickly, leaving Alex standing by the window, holding the phone. Cursing repeatedly under her breath, Alex flipped open the phone and rang Elliot.

"Liv?"

"No – it's me. She went to check the fuse box"

"Shit Alex, you let her?"

"I didn't really have a choice, Elliot" Snapped Alex, testily. "I'll go after her"

"No, stay put – and stay on the line"

Alex nodded to the dark, empty apartment, standing very still and very straight. Before she could quite understand why, there was a slight pull on the phone at her ear. She felt a breath on her neck. A heavy breath, not Olivia's, that rasped and caught at the back of the throat. She smelt sweat. Her heart seemed to freeze, her chest was cold and she couldn't breathe or make a sound. One thought spun round and round her head. There's someone behind me. There's someone behind me.


	9. Nine, 'Broken Glass and Falling Stars'

_Chapter Nine – Broken Glass and Falling Stars_

The phone was tugged from her ear, then with a sudden force thrown through the window. Alex flinched at the smash, turned to see it fall, turned right into the fist that cracked against the side of her skull. She saw spots – white blinking lights in the dark. She remembered that the lights didn't all go off together, there was a sound, a loud crack – she didn't know whether it was her head, the window, or Olivia, who was standing at the door pointing her gun.

"Alex!" Screamed Olivia, two officers in the corridor behind her also pointing their guns into the room. One held a powerful torch, shining the beam at the bulky figure, who had grabbed Alex and was holding her in the classic hostage position. The light was too bright to see under the man's cap, nor could Olivia make out whether it was a gun or a knife or something else at Alex's throat – not that she could think straight enough to think what to do. She had been in this situation before, stood twelve feet away from other people, other women but not Alex. Never had the person held with an arm around their neck and their arms behind their back been Alex.

"David – Dave... Bersack" Olivia found her voice, forcing herself to swallow to stop her mouth drying up. She edged forward, but Bersack jumped back, dragging Alex nearer to the smashed apartment window. Glass crunched at his feet, a cold wind whipped up outside, blowing a thin tunnel of cold air into the apartment through the foot wide hole. "Let her go Dave, there's no where you can go"

"I know she's your girlfriend!" He spat, almost stammering and stumbling on the words in the effort to get them out of his mouth. The voice, grating, high and with awkward intonation was familiar to Olivia. It struck a chord somewhere, like the limp had, deep back within the recesses of her brain. "I will shoot her! There's no other way!" So it was a gun. Olivia forced herself to think. She knew he was holding a gun, not a knife. A small handgun, maybe a beretta, if if was small enough for her not to be able to see it with the glare of the light. He had a limp in the right leg; that was a weakness. He probably couldn't see her too well – that too worked in her favour.

"Ok, so what if she is? What is it with women?" There was no reply, but he was edgy. Olivia softened her tone. "Talk to me Dave, I'm listening to you."

"Move the light"

Olivia hesitated for a second, but Bersack edged towards the window, pushing Alex's face towards the broken glass.

"Ok! Ok" The officer lowered the light, and Olivia could see under the cap. With a jolt that shuddered through her body she knew who he was.

"I've been living next door to you all this time. Five years. Summer, four years ago, that redhead you dated for six months. She played that music, all the time. All the time! Last May. You came home with someone. A girl" He sneered, tightening his grip on Alex. She whimpered, causing Olivia's heart to pound relentlessly in her chest. "You were so drunk. So loud. I heard you. I heard you ALL NIGHT THROUGH THE WALLS. Screaming out. You fucking disgust me"

"It's not because of me though is it?" Olivia was finding it harder and harder to force the words out, to control her arm which felt like it would start shaking any second, to keep from screaming and running to Alex. Dave Bersack, DB, she had known his name to be David Bearsman, the quiet unobtrusive man next door. "I didn't start this did I, David?"

"Don't flatter yourself!" Still holding onto Alex, he turned and broke more of the window with the barrel of the gun. Large chunks of glass broke away easily from where the hole had weakened it, falling down. Olivia imagined them smashing onto the ground below. The full length window wasn't very wide, nor was it double glazed and the hole grew larger.

"What are you doing?"

"Escape route." Those two words were the calmest two he had said the entire time. His voice was level, calculated, with a hint of resignation.

"There's no escape David, not that way, please don't be stupid"

"I was a runner. I won lots of races. I was almost famous. Then the accident... then the limp..."

"Was that it? Was it... who did it?"

Olivia couldn't be sure if the enormous smile spreading across Bersack's face was sarcastic or manic, or possibly both.

"A big dyke wearing a flannel shirt, too busy listening to the Indigo Girls to see me as she reversed her Harley? It would be so easy, wouldn't it? It would make a fantastic story, give a shrink something to talk about! NO! NO!" He roared, pulling the gun away from Alex's neck and pointing it straight at Olivia. "NO! It was never like that! There is no beginning! Every killer needs a target and I just happen to NOT LIKE GAY PEOPLE!"

At his final shout there was a bang, a gun shot, and Olivia hit the floor as a reflex, not knowing whether it was his gun, her gun, one of the officer's guns, a car backfiring in the street – she had no idea and her head was swimming. She scrambled to her hunches, pressing her back against the sofa, she was facing the door now, Alex and Bersack were behind her. She shot a look around the side of the sofa, she could see nothing. Getting to her feet and pointing the gun straight forward, she crossed the room as fast as she dared. There was almost none of the window left, the shot must have gone through it. Alex was lying on the ground, leaning up on her elbows. Olivia – probably – shouted out, stepping towards her – she couldn't remember afterwards. All of this was a blur.

Bersack stepped forward from the side of the window, his gun raised and pointing straight at Olivia's head. His fingers, slippery with sweat, fumbled to wrap around the trigger.

"OLIVIA!" Screamed Alex, swinging her legs around Bersack's and bringing him crashing down. His finger still squeezed the trigger, the gun fired twice into the air above Olivia's head, as she threw herself backwards onto the ground, covering her head with her arms as the rest of the window smashed – glass falling both into and out of the room.

Alex opened her eyes. She could taste blood on her lip, she could hear sirens and smashing glass and shouting. She could see the window, now open air from floor to ceiling. And she could see Bersack, his arms trying to pull himself back into the room, his body dangling above the empty space below. Her instinct acted, she reached forward to grab onto him, pull him back onto safe apartment floor.

He grabbed back.

He held onto her arms and

leant his entire bod

y weight back

ward

s.

He fell through the air and pulled Alex with h


	10. Chapter Ten, 'Answers'

_Chapter Ten – Answers _

"Officers. What happened?"

"She fell from an apartment building. Landed on someone else, on a heap of trash and boxes, but it was still a fall." Said Elliot. Olivia heard none of it, her ears ringing, the room bouncing in and out of focus every time she blinked.

"What's the damage?" Asked Fin, frowning at the doctor.

"Broken ribs and limbs, and we need to take a look inside. Excuse me." He began to walk away. Hospital. They were in a hospital – Olivia didn't know which one. Alex was here, somewhere. How high was Olivia's apartment? Not very. But high enough maybe. She had never looked at it from the ground up. There had been a smash. A smash, and then? And then a scream, a scream as Alex fell. Maybe. No, she didn't scream. There wasn't time. There was light. Torches from below, from above. Beams of light piercing through the moment. Cutting through and slicing into her brain through her eyes and

Olivia snapped out of it. Launched forward. "Why do you need to look inside her? Will she be ok?" she demanded, walking after the doctor.

"Do you have a warrant?"

"What? Fuck no! Will she be alright?"

"I'm sorry, I can only release information like that to family. Excuse me."

"I'm her girlfriend asshole!" Screamed Olivia, grabbing onto the doctors arm. The doctor looked up and down at her, unblinking. There was barely a trace of pity in his eyes as he looked into Olivia's tear filled ones.

"I'm sorry. You're not family."

It was the shock more than anything that made Olivia let go. She spun on her feet, looking desperately up and down the corridor. Elliot and Fin were six feet away, their hypothetical wondering sentences like 'broken rib... internal bleeding... pressure on the lungs...' floated towards her, through her. Olivia sank to the floor, Elliot and Fin immediately crouching down beside her.

"Liv, you need to get looked at, come on" Said Elliot, holding her arm.

"I'm fine" She mumbled, trying and failing to wave them away.

"Olivia you've been cut all over, you're still bleeding, you need to get stitched up" Fin hushed her as he sent a searching glance over the cuts on her arm. They were mostly small nicks from the falling glass, some were deeper, still making bright red round drops of blood form at the corners. There was a bruise above her right eye, she had no idea where that had come from, and one of her ankles kept buckling under her. It was all insignificant, all just white noise at the peripherals of her conscience.

They helped her up, gently tugging at her limbs, supporting her. She could barely bring herself to lift her legs, thoughts of Alex swinging round and round in her brain, the white noise humming and buzzing louder and louder so she couldn't concentrate on anything else. Then, for the second time that night, everything faded out to black.

---

_As life in the hospital continues, the little monotonous monologue we call 'every day' that ticks away in the background, there are the bubbles that separate themselves away. As nurses administer medicine, as interns run after the residents, as doctors see to patients, there are those who are apart. They are the families of those patients, they are the ones who do know what is going on (for more often than not the patients are unconscious or under anaesthetic in the A&E of this particular hospital), and yet they can only know a very limited scrap of information, for they are away and removed from the outside world. From life. Time has no place in a hospital waiting room. _

"_I'm sorry. We did everything we could but there were complications..."_

"_The procedure was a success, you can see him in a little while..."_

"_We're going to have to keep her under observation for one more night..." _

"Olivia. Olivia." Olivia jumped awake, startled and bleary-eyed. Elliot was standing over her, she was in a hospital waiting room chair, and she felt stiff. Her mouth felt fuzzy.

"Did I..."

"You passed out. Then... I think you fell asleep. It's been a long night-"

"Where's Alex? How long has it been?" Asked Olivia, cutting off the inevitable 'you should go home' that was coming.

Elliot paused. He sighed. He had been asking questions, and it seemed Alex was just battered and bruised – no lasting damage except a few scars maybe. She had been lucky. Very lucky. Bersack, Bickman – whoever he was – was lying in the hospital morgue so bent and twisted he barely looked human. All the same, Elliot didn't want Olivia seeing Alex all hurt. He didn't want her blaming herself for what happened – if anything it was his fault for letting Alex say yes.

He had approached Alex after she had said yes to the 'mission', the plan. Olivia didn't know this, but he had told Alex that she could back out. Alex had asked whether she would have any reason to, what was the danger involved? He had told her what he thought – what they all thought. That this was just to make him sniff around. That Olivia would know what she was doing.

Alex had shrugged and said she would do it, she wanted to. It was an action with a purpose.

He had let her.

"Where's Alex." Repeated Olivia – not as a question but as an order. _Take me to her_, her eyes were crying out. _Please._

Elliot helped his partner up, led her down the hall. He flashed his badge at the most inexperienced looking nurse on duty there, didn't wait to see her reaction and strided straight into the room, Olivia marching behind him, trying not to wince as her ankle kept shooting pain up her leg.

"I'll leave you here. You want some coffee?"

"No... can you get me some bandage and split? I need to wrap up my ankle." Mumbled Olivia, unable to take away her eyes from Alex's peaceful figure on the bed, unable to move any closer to her.

"You want to get it looked at?"

"It's just sprained. I can do it."

Elliot made a non-committal 'shrug-nod', and moved a chair next to the bed for Olivia, then left the room. He came back two minutes later with the bandages and the little flat wooden sticks. Olivia still hadn't moved. He lead her to the chair, sat her down, put the bandages in her lap and patted her on the shoulder.

Then he left her to it.


	11. Chapter Eleven, 'Aftermath'

_Chapter Eleven – Aftermath_

"_Hey" "Alex! I'm... I'm so..." "Don't cry" "I- I'm so sorry" "I know. It wasn't your fault" "I asked you" "I said yes"_

The glass had been fixed long ago, the apartment cleaned up and restored, but Olivia was still at Alex's place six nights out of seven a week. Alex kept inviting her round after work, Olivia kept saying yes, dinner was never just dinner, and they would leave for work together at the same time. Like every lesbian cliché, friendship was foreplay and a casual relationship meant just the two kids.

"_Take some time off work Liv" "I don't need to Elliot, I'm fine" "Take some time to be with Alex" "I can't – not after what I put her through" "It was her choice; she knew the risks" "Look what I did to her!" "That wasn't you. Take her home. Put her to bed. Look after her" _

"_I owe her more than that"_

Her ribs were still sore and her morning run had become a walk, but Alex felt good. Her left wrist had been broken, so she could still write, and the smalls scars the glass shrapnel had left (one near her eye, one just on her hairline and two behind her ear) made her look pretty heroic, she reckoned. And she had managed to con Olivia into staying most nights with her. She liked having her there. A few nights ago, Alex hadn't even had to start seducing Olivia to make her stay, it seemed Olivia would stay without even the prospect of sex (not that Alex minded that much; she just had to be on top because of her ribs). Last night, Olivia had asked Alex what she wanted for dinner, and made it, looking as comfortable in Alex's own kitchen as Alex herself had ever done.

"_Stay with me" "Yes" "I love you"_

"Baby..." called Alex, a smile catching around her mouth as she walked from the main room into the bedroom. Olivia was on the bed – reading a magazine – wearing nothing but a camisole and small, neat, white underwear. She looked gorgeous.

"Mm?"

Alex padded over, discarding her t-shirt and pausing to kiss the top of Olivia's head, then straddling her back. Her legs fitted perfectly on either side of Olivia's lower back.

"Put that away baby" Murmured Alex, her lips right up against Olivia's ear, her teeth playfully catching around Olivia's ear lobe, tugging gently, her naked stomach against Olivia's back. She pulled the camisole over Olivia's head, kissing the back of Olivia's neck.

The feel of Alex's skin on hers was enough to make Olivia's pussy twitch. It was a good feeling, the sudden burst of song in your stomach, the jolt that makes you want more. She tried to twist round, tried to kiss Alex, but Alex wasn't letting her. Eventually, she let up, and Olivia twisted around so that Alex's legs were wrapped behind her back, and hers around Alex's.

"Lie back..." Commanded Alex, softly. Olivia complied, and Alex snaked up her body. She leant over to the bedside table, pulled open the drawer, pulled out Olivia's handcuffs. "Put your hands up"

Olivia laughed; Alex felt it travel through the body beneath her, felt it ripple through to Olivia's pussy, which hit her own like a gentle wave. She let out a little moan, then focused, snapped the cuffs over Olivia's wrists and around the iron bedstead.

She had been planning this all morning.


End file.
